Mai yo te amo
by Jun-Shang88
Summary: Un día lluvioso y frío, una vitrina...se desata el tormento de un alma enamorada y destrozada, podrá recuperarse?


Hola genteee! primero que todo, si encuentran errores, ruego me disculpen y notifiquen por favor n.n, puede haber OOC, están advertidos! es mi primer fic, diganme si tengo o no futuro en esto, se aceptan todos los rewievs! Ghost Hunt no me pertenece en ninguna forma.  
>Por favor, disfruten de la lectura! n.n<p>

Era un día lluvioso en Shibuya, la gente corría buscando refugio para no mojarse, pero dentro de todo el tumulto, se distinguía una frágil y pequeña silueta, que al parecer no le importaba la lluvia, sólo arrastraba lo que le quedaba de humanidad.

- pfff... debo verme patética...- susurraba la joven de cabellos chocolate.

Seguía su camino, mientras recorría una imaginaria línea de tiempo, de lo que fue y es su vida... antes y después de Naru...

- Dios... realmente hace frío...pero esto no es nada en comparación a como quedó mi corazón- se detuvo frente a una tienda de electrónica, mientras el agua corría imparable por su rostro, mezclándose con las cálidas gotas de llanto provenientes de sus, alguna vez, iluminados ojos.

- Al parecer nadie quiere a una muñeca sin alma... sin Naru...mi familia desintegrada...y despedida del trabajo...jajaja, soy realmente una idiota- esta vez habló con claridad, pero nadie la escuchó muy bien debido a la intensa lluvia, seguía parada frente a la tienda de aparatos electrónicos, desde donde se podían observar varios televisores y escuchar lo que se transmitía.  
>Mai ve a su reflejo en los ventanales y observaba su apariencia, cómo había cambiado. Cabello largo hasta media espalda, algo quedaba de la niña de 16 en su cuerpo, pero no mucho, ya que sus atributos femeninos se desarrollaron no de forma exagerada, pero sí delicada y sutil, denotando una madurez reciente. Su rostro estaba más fino, aunque sus ojos seguían igual de hermosos, solo que les faltaba esa luz que les daba vida, vida que sólo Naru podía sacar del interior de la joven. Ella contemplaba su figura empapada, el cabello pegado al rostro, cuello y espalda, su ropa pesada en agua, y su rostro enrojecido por el llanto y el frío- en verdad estoy hecha un desastre... Naru...Naru...Naru... TE ODIO MALDITO NARCISISTA DESGRACIADO!- gritó entre sus manos mientras éstas cubrían su rostro, calló de rodillas mientras en su línea de tiempo llegaba al momento en el que el joven de cabellos negros y mirada de océano se marchaba de su vida, y con esto también llevándose parte importante de la vida de todos los integrantes de SPR.<p>

Luego de que Naru se fuera a Inglaterra con el cuerpo de su hermano, el grupo de SPR se fue desintegrando gradualmente, Bou-san y Ayako intentaban hablar con Mai para que fuera a vivir con alguno de ellos dos, ya que les preocupaba el estado f sico y mental de la pequeña castaña con el alma rota... sobre todo el estado mental, ya que no pasó desapercibido para nadie el cambio en la mirada de la joven, sus expresiones, sus palabras, hasta la manera de andar... ya nada tenía esa chispa que tanto la definía. Mai intentaba sonreírles y asegurarles que estar a bien sola, después de todo, creció así... sola, aunque el real motivo de este rechazo,era de que no quer a saber nada ni sentir nada, todo le recordaba el tiempo y el amor que tenía por el pelinegro.

Masako, aunque no se llevara muy bien con Mai, intentó hacerle una oferta para que trabajaran juntas, esto sorprendió bastante a la castaña, ya que conociendo a la medium, esta era bastante orgullosa y el solo hecho de sugerir algo como eso denotaba el derrumbe de sus murallas de orgullo y apatía contra la joven de ojos cafés, este hecho conmovió mucho a Mai, la cual en un momento de debilidad se arrojó a los brazos de la medium y lloró hasta el cansancio, la chica de kimono lloró con ella e intentó consolarla de alguna manera, ya que después de todo, igual eran amigas y le dolía ver a la chispeante muchacha reducida a lo que estaba ahora, aún así , Mai rechazó su oferta, declarando que sólo sería una molestia y que necesitaba tiempo, ya que todo le recordaba al joven que se fue . Masako entendió esto, por lo que se limitó a aceptar la decisión de Mai, dejando la oferta en pie por si algún día la necesitaba, Mai le dio las gracias y se marchó con el corazón hecho escombros.

Yasuhara intentó llevarla con su familia, Mai le agradeció el gesto, pero le dijo que necesitaba tiempo, el joven de lentes se limitó a abrazarla y decirle que aún así seguían siendo hermanos, Mai le dio un fuerte abrazo y con unas últimas lágrimas de agradecimiento salió de la casa del joven. John la miraba con compasión y entendimiento, abrazándola le dijo que era bienvenida a la casa de Dios cuando quisiera que él estaría siempre con los brazos abiertos para ella, solo con eso, la dejó sentada en la iglesia para que recibiera la paz y el amor del altísimo, después de todo, necesitaría de todas las fuerzas que dispusiera para reconstruir su derrumbado corazón.

Es cierto que amaba a su familia de SPR, pero la persona más importante, aquel que le daba el impulso de despertar todos los días aunque sólo fuera para escuchar comentarios sarcásticos o pedir té sin agradecimiento ni tacto alguno, Naru... más bien el _Profesor Oliver Davis_... que shock fué saber su verdadera identidad, se sintió herida, muy herida, ese fue el comienzo de la gran grieta en el corazón de Mai.

De pronto, mientras seguía empapándose en las calles de Shibuya, una canción que se escuchaba de los parlantes de la tienda de electrónicos, llamó su atención, aún en el piso, se giró a ver lo que decía la letra, por alguna extra a razón sintió que este era un tema exclusivamente para ella, atentamente, aún con lágrimas y la garganta inflamada, se aproximó a la vitrina, con sus pequeñas y heladas manos se apoyó en el vidrio, observando el video clip que estaba siendo transmitido.

**I will be (Avril Lavigne)**

_There s nothing I can say to you_

_ Nothing I could ever do to make you see _

_What you mean to me_

- Intenté tantas veces demostrártelo, pero sólo pasabas de largo todo, enfocándote en el trabajo, como si solo eso fuera todo para ti ... aún así significas tantas, tantas cosas en mi vida, que no sé cómo ponerlas en palabras...Naru... eras lo que me sostenía en la tierra, abriste mi mundo en tantas formas, me diste a gente importante que ahora considero mi familia... eras mi todo Naru...- nuevas lagrimas reemplazaban las antiguas

_All the pain, the tears I cried _

_Still you never said goodbye _

_and now I know how far you'd go_

- Recuerdo las lágrimas de los chicos de SPR, las mías... sólo te diste vuelta, dándome las gracias y te marchaste a Inglaterra... a ese mundo y parte tuya que no conozco, esa parte de tu vida que me está prohibida y que me perdí de ti ...- cerrando las frías y húmedas manos en puños, como intentando aferrarse a algo, cualquier cosa para resistir el dolor que comenzaba a nuevamente hacer estragos en su pecho

_I know I let you down but it's not like that now_

_ This time I' ll never let you go _

_I will be all that you want and get my self together _

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_ All my life I' ll be with you forever _

_To get you through the day and make everything ok_

- Tengo claro que no me perdonarás lo de tu hermano Gene, por no habértelo dicho antes... pero que diablos quieres que hiciera? no lo sabía...no lo sabía...realmente no lo sabía, me convencí de que sólo era producto de mis ilusiones contigo, quería que te comportaras de manera especial para mí ...quería que vieras que yo puedo ser especial para tí ...Dios, si es que me escuchas... te lo ruego... por favor... devuélveme a Naru... prometo sanar sus heridas, que sus ojos sonreirán todos los días, que cada jornada será feliz, pelearemos, prepararé su querido té , nos reconciliaremos, nos amaremos tanto tanto que deseará vivir con todas sus fuerzas para ver qué le espera entre cada nuevo amanecer, haré que alucine con hijos, esposa y un perro... transformaré su vida en un circo si así lo quiere...pero por favor Dios... no me dejes sola tu también...- lagrimas no dejaban de caer, Mai con sus puños cerrados apoyaba su cabeza en la fría vitrina, mientras pactaba la felicidad del responsable de su dolor con Dios. A lo lejos se ve a una figura alta y pálida, que caminaba con gran desplante, mirando fijamente a la joven que lloraba arrodillada de forma tan desconsolada.

_I thought that I had everything _

_I didn t know what life could bring _

_But now I see honestly _

_You the one thing I got right _

_The only one I let inside _

_Now I can breath cause your here with me _

_And if I let you down I' ll turn it all around _

_Cause I would never let you go_

- Mi vida era contenta, rodeada de gente amable y dispuesta a tenderme una mano, hasta que ví tus ojos tristes, luego el incidente en la vieja escuela con la bendita cámara y Lin-san siendo lastimado por mi culpa...jajaja... nunca imaginé que la torpeza me sirviera para conocerte...conocerte fue lo mejor, ya no estaba contenta, estaba feliz, satisfecha y completa... sé muy bien que tras todo ese grueso muro de indiferencia, existe una alma preciosa... solo tú te arrojas al peligro para salvar a tus compañeros, solo tú manejas las situaciones difíciles y terribles con esa máscara de tirano, poniendo en tus hombros ese gran peso que es la reprobación de los merecedores de tu confianza,mis gritos y enfados injustos, dando a demostrar que no te importa nada y que sabes que estas en lo correcto, siendo que en realidad te desesperas cuando no das con la forma exacta de solucionar todo sin herir a nadie... por que yo sé que también te duele... dejé que me conocieras y que te instalaras en lo más profundo de mi corazón, dándome las fuerzas de ser, la esperanza de seguir adelante y volver a tener lo que perdí ...una familia...Naru, eres lo mejor y peor que me ha pasado... te extraño tanto...- de pronto Mai siente que alguien toma su rostro y lo examina, ella se sobresalta con este contacto, se siente tan cálido...-

-...- la pobre chica abre los ojos y no sabe qué pensar, sólo llega a una conclusión- pffff! ahora si terminé de volverme loca...jajaja, ahora resulta que veo y siento a Naru- ella sacude la cabeza mientras intenta darle sentido a todo

-...Mai- el chico se arrodilla frente a la mojada figura de la castaña, obligándola a que lo mire a los ojos y convencerla de que es la realidad lo que está experimentando

-...Na...- el nombre lo siente ajeno en sus fríos y adormecidos labios, lo intenta nuevamente- Naru- suspira ella y empieza a perderse en el océano que son los ojos del pelinegro- Dios me escuchó - y con eso se abalanza a los brazos del joven, depositando un leve roce en los labios del ojiazul-...puedo respirar...Naru- es tanto el cansancio, las lágrimas, el dolor y la alegría, que su cuerpo decide dejarla procesar todo y rendirla a los brazos del recién llegado-

-...Mai...lo siento tanto- susurra al oído de la chica, una leve lágrima traza su pómulo hasta llegar a perderse en el cuello de su camisa, depositando un beso en la frente de la castaña, se saca su abrigo y la envuelve en él, notando lo pálida y fría que se encontraba el objeto de sus sentimientos, la toma en brazos y se levanta, no sin antes mirar las pantallas de la vitrina, quedándose de pie con Mai segura junto a él, toma atención en la letra de la canción que estaban transmitiendo.

_I will be all that you want and get my self together _

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_ All my life I' ll be with you forever _

_To get you through the day and make everything ok_

-...- Naru suaviza su mirada al depositarla en Mai, pensando en todo el dolor y la agonía en que la encontró . Justo como dice esta canción Mai... eres la persona que me mantiene íntegro, que me impulsa a vivir cada día y hace que todo esté bien... quiero estar siempre contigo...Mai.

_Cause with out you I can t sleep_

_ I' m not gonna ever ever let you leave _

_You re all I got You' re all I want Yeah _

_And with out you I don' t know what I' ll do _

_I could never ever live a day with out you _

_Here with me do you see your all I need_

- Tres años Mai...tres años sin poder dormir sin soñar contigo, intentando recrear tu voz, tus gestos, tu delicioso té , nuestras discusiones, ese carácter endemoniado, la facilidad con la que te alteras, la valentía de contradecirme,tu gran corazón...tú ... al cerrar los ojos sólo te veo a ti, intentaba sentirte con todas mis fuerzas... perdóname Mai... No nos alejaremos nunca más, estoy consciente de que cuando despiertes me querrás golpear y gritar, probablemente también mandarme al diablo, pero si eso te ayuda, puedes hacerlo hasta que ya no puedas más, eres todo lo que me queda, lo que tengo...eres mi todo Mai...- con esas últimas palabras, el joven se encamina hacia la que fue y volverá a ser oficina de SPR.

_And I will be all that you want and get my self together _

_Cause you keep me from falling apart _

_All my life (my life) I will be with you forever _

_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

_I will be (I' ll be) all that you want and get my self together _

_Cause you keep me from falling apart _

_And all my life you know I will be with you forever _

_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

Al llegar a la oficina, Naru deposita su preciosa carga en un sillón, asegurándose de que esté cómoda y abrigada, para luego dirigirse a la cocina y prepararle un muy necesitado té , luego lo deposita en la mesita próxima del sofá, con una última mirada, se dirige a su oficina, dejando la puerta entreabierta para estar al pendiente de la castaña.

Pasado un rato, Mai siente un zumbido en los oídos y un leve dolor de cabeza, lentamente abre los ojos, inmediatamente notando dónde se encontraba, su corazón empieza a bombear con fuerza- la oficina... lo que quiere decir...- susurra incrédulamente, girando la cabeza se da cuenta de la taza de té que se encuentra a su alcance y de la leve luz que proviene de la puerta entreabierta de la oficina de- Naru!- saltando de su posición se gira para temblorosamente asomarse a aquella habitación, temiendo que todo sea producto de su imaginación, por ser tanta la necesidad de la presencia del hombre provocador de su angustia.

- Dios, estoy tan nerviosa... ser realmente cierto?- susurra para sí misma, aterrada de que todo desaparezca y que sea otro sueño o una mera alucinación. Lentamente abre la puerta, y se encuentra con la visión más perfecta que su ser pudiera enfrentar... Naru tras su escritorio ordenando archivos, éste se da cuenta de la otra presencia en su oficina, retira los lentes que estaba usando, depositándolos con un suave _clank_ levanta la vista, buscando los ojos de Mai.

-Mai- suave y fervorosamente la llama el pelinegro, temiendo asustarla y al mismo tiempo adorando con todos sus sentidos a la persona que tiene en frente

-Naru... eres realmente tu?- pregunta en voz temblorosa la joven, ve que algo cambia en los ojos del pelinegro...dolor?

-Sí Mai, soy yo- responde en tono bajo y ronco, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la menuda figura que se encuentra parada en su puerta, siente dolor en su corazón, ya que lo vuelve a golpear la culpabilidad por el estado en que se encuentra la castaña, pálida, delgada, ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, se la aprieta el pecho al ver que ella retrocede un paso, como temerosa de él... y cómo no, él la condenó a este estado, la acusó de amar a su difunto hermano, barriendo el piso con los sentimientos que profesaba por él, aún después de revelar su verdadera identidad-...Mai...yo...no temas, espera- la mira con súplica-...por favor-con ese susurro, lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara, ve cómo ella se detiene y lo mira fijamente, como convenciéndose de que todo está frente a ella, que todo es real. El pelinegro luego ve lo más maravilloso, los opacos ojos cafés, poco a poco empiezan a iluminarse... y a cristalizarse? va a llorar de nuevo? por su culpa?... claro que es su culpa- Mai, no temas...no llores más- con eso se queda parado a mitad de la oficina, haciendo amago con su mano de querer alcanzarla, pero se arrepiente y la baja, junto con su mirada, ahora el cabello le cubre los ojos, sólo se dedica a escuchar la agitada respiración de la joven, que poco a poco se tranquiliza, suaves y dubitativos pasos se aproximan.

-Naru?- el nombre se le escapa en forma de pregunta, mientras que ya una vez frente a él, levanta una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro del ojiazul, una vez allí , una lágrima se le escapa, deslizándose por su mejilla- cielos...en verdad eres tú ... has vuelto... por que?- inclina un poco su cabeza, buscando la mirada océano del joven, éste al sentir el contacto, ubica su mano sobre la de ella, reafirmando el contacto.

-Mai...volví por ti- frente a estas palabras, los ojos de la chica se amplían, incrédula- por mi?... pero Naru, t , tú dijiste que yo amaba a Ge- un dedo sobre los labios la interrumpe.

-Sí Mai, lo sé , yo dije que tú amabas a Gene...- la castaña desvía la mirada hacia un lado, herida por las palabras y los recuerdos- Mai, mírame...por favor- una breve risa se escapa de la joven, aún con la mirada desviada.

-Qué habrá pasado con el Naru que conocí , nunca me habías dicho "por favor", es extraño escucharlo de ti, sabes?- más lágrimas, Naru frunce el ceño, y la toma de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Mai, primero que todo, tengo modales...segundo... Mai...-dicho esto, el pelinegro se arrodilla, mientras sujeta las delicadas y pequeñas manos de su compañera-Mai, perdóname- sus ojos no se desvían de la mirada atónita de la castaña, que luego cambia a una mirada profunda y dolida.

-perdonar, Naru? que quieres que te perdone?- alza un poco más la voz- las veces que te burlaste de mi? tu falta de modales? consideración?- furiosas lágrimas se deslizaban, su cuerpo tiritando con rabia contenida- tu falta de tacto? tu falta... tu falta de confianza en mis sentimientos?, como te atreviste Naru... como pensaste que Gene era al que amo? con él sólo he hablado un par de veces, reconozco que su sonrisa me anonadaba, pero eso era por que pensaba que era TUYA!...idiota- lo último se escuchó quebrado, lo que provocó una mueca de dolor en el glorioso rostro del científico idiota, este último tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dio un leve apretón a las manos de Mai, esta al sentir aquel gesto, volvió su hú meda mirada a los ojos azules de Naru.

-Sí Mai, te pido que me perdones por esas cosas y mucho más... nunca fue ni ha sido mi intención dañarte de esta forma, es solo que...tenía miedo- la chica observa desconcertada al hombre que tiene frente, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada- sí Mai, siento miedo... y envidia, celos... créeme que ahora, despé s de todos estos años, lo entiendo... siempre nos comparaban, a Gene y a mí ... la verdad aún no entiendo cómo te fijaste en mí luego de conocer lo insoportable que puedo ser- una leve risa escapa del joven- Gene y mi madre lo repetían mucho... por eso Mai, tenía miedo de que vieras a Gene en mí , también estaba aterrado con la idea de que alguien más ocupara el lugar de mi hermano en mi corazón, no quería aceptarlo- ojos azules se fijan en ojos chocolate- no estoy reemplazando a Gene, sólo que ahora tengo un gran espacio más- dedos temblorosos recorren la mejilla sonrrosada de la castaña- ese espacio es sólo para ti - lágrimas empiezan nuevamente a surgir de los ojos de Mai.

-Naru, yo...- la calla depositando un gentil beso en la palma de la joven.

-Mai, perdóname...perdóname por ser un científico idiota...- la castaña sonríe y la indica al joven que se ponga de pie, él accede sin preguntar nada, sólo observando esos hermosos orbes chocolate que parecieran acogerlo y acariciarlo con cada mirada, ella se levanta en la punta de sus pies y lo besa con todos los sentimientos que tenía en su interior, dándole acceso a todo lo que era su esencia, su alma... ella era suya, desde el comienzo, hasta siempre. Una vez separada, lo mira con ojos expectantes, él tiene un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa que sólo le pertenece a ella-Mai...gracias- esto último lo dice con tanta devoción y fervor, que por un momento la chica duda de la veracidad de esta realidad, luego se ve aprisionada en cálidos brazos y se encuentra con un amplio y confortable pecho, levantando la mirada, no alcanza a hacer nada más, Naru la estaba besando de igual forma, entregándose sin condiciones, ella era dueña de todo, que hiciera lo que se le diera en gana, él lo iba a aceptar.

-Mai- aún jadeando por el beso

-Hmm?- pregunta una ida Mai

-Aún estás fría y húmeda...deja que te ayude- al decir eso, se dirige a sus maletas, que se encontraban en la sala de recepción, volviendo con algo de ropa seca.

-Que haces?- curiosa mira al joven acercársele

-Cambia tu ropa- el sonrojo empieza a nacer desde el cuello- iré a prepararte algo de té - le entrega la ropa y sale de la habitación.

-La ropa de Naru...su olor- luego de un breve momento de ensoñación, deposita su ropa mojada en un rincón, se siente pisando nubes, envuelta en la calidez y el aroma del hombre que ama. Naru vuelve con dos tazas de té , y las deposita en su escritorio, mira fijamente a la castaña, su mirada se oscurece con la vista que tiene en frente, luego sacude su cabeza y se dirige a su escritorio, una vez allí , la incita a que se acerque.

-Naru?- ella se acerca un poco más, preguntándose que será lo que el joven le quiere transmitir- que ocu- de pronto no supo nada más, sólo que se encontraba en el regazo de un guapo pelinegro.

-Shhh, Mai, tranquila- le decía al oído, mientras que una mano la sostenía por la cintura, la otra acercaba el té que tenía en frente- bebe un poco, te ayudará . La verdad de las cosas es que Mai tenía de todo menos frío (A/N: se imaginarán la razón, cierto? XD)

-e,esta bien- la voz apenas audible de Mai, le causó mucha gracia al ojiazul, por lo que quiso tentar un poco más su suerte. Mientras la joven bebía el exquisito líquido , el pelinegro se acomodó mejor, y enrredó los brazos en la cintura de la mujer que tenía en su regazo, ella se tensó al sentir este contacto, luego sintió que le fallaban los brazos, por lo que decidió dejar el tazón en el escritorio, para volverse hacia Naru, el cual estaba ocupado adorando su cuello, luego depositando suaves besos en el cabello castaño, sintiendo la rigidez y la mirada de la joven, detuvo su ritual y la miró a los ojos.

-que ocurre?- miró con diversión la roja cara de Mai.

-t, tú sabes lo que ocurre!- ella desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la oficina.

- Si te procupas de que venga alguien, no es necesario- dijo despreocupadamente el narcisista- vine solo, Lin se fue al departamento de Madoka- los ojos de Mai casi se salen de sus respectivos lugares- no me mires as Mai... ellos están juntos desde hace algún tiempo- cuando vió que la chica lo quería interrumpir, seguramente para sacarle detalles de semejante acontecimiento, el adonis de cabellos negros la giró levemente, para quedar frente a frente- Mai- dijo con tono bajo y serio.

-Que ocurre Naru?- algo preocupada de qué le pudiera decir el amor de su vida.

-Necesito que me lo digas- la miro profundamente, depositando sus manos en las suaves mejillas de la joven- sé que me lo demostraste hace poco, pero necesito oírlo de tus labios...dime que me perdonas... y que eres mía...por favor- suplicó con la mirada. Ella lo mira con asombro, como era posible de que aún estuviera inseguro? cuadrando sus hombros, ella lo miró como intentando contactar con su alma.

-Naru- dijo en tono serio- tendrás que hacer muchos méritos, ya veré cómo e las cobro-lo miró sonrojada y sugestiva- en verdad no entiendo tu inseguridad- él la iba a interrumpir- pero...- dijo, depositando una mano en el cálido pecho del joven, ablandando la mirada y depositando todo lo que tenía en las palabras- si esto te hace sentir mejor, lo diré - tomando el rostro de su narcisista- Naru... te perdono por todo, incluso por tus pensamientos... está demás decirlo, pero fui, soy y seré siempre tuya.

Se acercaron lentamente y se besaron con toda la entrega que se tenía el uno al otro, al separarse, Naru acuna Mai, apoyando su mejilla en el cabello castaño de la chica, ella suspiró contenta, completa una vez más, sientiéndose completamente en casa.

-Mai,yo...- la casta ya estaba empezando a quedarse dormida cuando escuchó la voz profunda de Naru.

-Dime, me puedes decir cualquier cosa- ella lo incitó con esas palabras, sintió el agarre de él apretarse y el rostro del narcisista se hunde en el cuello de la ruborizada joven.

-Mai...yo te amo-

Bueno lectoras y lectores, sé que no hay fantasmas ni cosas anormales, pero me inspiré mientras escuchaba I will be de Avril Lavigne, espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
